The Nutcracker
by BonneyQ
Summary: "No Nut November (definition by ): This is the month where you cannot ejaculate or bust a nut under any circumstances. You have to go 30 days, with 0 nuts. This event determines the willpower and strength of the human male's mind and body combined."


**anonymous** asked: _Do you know any fanfic writer who would be willing to write wand funny gruvia drabble about no nut November. Lol that would be quite interesting to see gray following this and juvia oblivious of it, willing to get him laid._

 **AN:** The ask actually was for **Chsabina** , but she tagged me, wondering if I would be interested and it could be my area. BTW, the title was also provided by her so, yay! I hope you like it! It's gonna be something quick! HAHA So… here we go!

 **#**

 **The Nutcracker**

 **No Nut November** (definition by ): _This is the month where you cannot ejaculate or bust a nut under any circumstances. You have to go 30 days, with 0 nuts. This event determines the willpower and strength of the human male's mind and body combined._

 **#**

"This is insane." Gray shook his head when he heard Loki explain a challenge he had heard in his last mission and was telling his male friends. "Why would someone deny themselves to… 'nut' for a whole month? Even by himself?"

"To prove self-control." Loki shrugged.

"I think it's manly!" Elfman told the group.

"Sure you do." Gray rolled his eyes.

Natsu smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "What, Gray? Are you saying you couldn't do it?"

It was clearly a bait, but it was _Natsu_ asking, practically challenging him and well, Gray was _Gray_. "Of course I could, I'm just saying it's crazy."

"I bet you wouldn't be able to hold off for a month." Natsu shrugged, casually but _now_ it was a clear challenge.

"I could. You couldn't." Gray narrowed his eyes. Ever since Natsu discovered sex was more than to just make babies, that it could be just for fun, poor Lucy. Needless to say, the Dragon Slayer was getting it _a lot_.

Gajeel, who had been silence for a while, snorted. " _Please_ , everyone knows you don't look like you have a stick up your ass anymore because of Juvia. Her smell is all over you and when you two are together, the pheromones are nasty." Natsu laughed but Gajeel looked at him and snorted again. "And you… You and Lucy… _argh_ , don't even get me started on how you two smell."

"Hey!" Natsu scowled.

"Anyways." Loki interrupted because otherwise there would be a fight. "Should we bet and see who lasts the longest?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm in." Natsu didn't hesitate. "I can do it." He puffed his chest in pride.

" _No way_ in hell I'm in." Gajeel told the other men. "I have two one-year-old kids. Levy and I barely have time to ourselves as it is, there's _no way_ I'm going to sacrifice an opportunity for sex or to help myself. Not to prove myself to you, losers."

"I would…" Elfman's face was red. "But Ever's home for the next two weeks and then she's off again for the gods know how long and… well, not gonna waste the opportunities either."

"I'm in." Loki shrugged. "I don't have a girlfriend, so, I'm good."

Everyone looked at Gray, who was still thinking. He was going to say 'no', but then Natsu said: "Are you chickening out, Gray?"

The Ice Mage narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you. I'm in."

Loki snorted. "There won't be any fucking for thirty days, buddy. Get used to it."

Gray rolled his eyes and looked at Loki: "What are the rules?"

"Well… no sex, obviously, no jerking off or coming in any way. You are allowed one wet dream, though. _One_. Sometimes we can't help ourselves." Loki explained and then his smile was wicked. "And no telling your girlfriends."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because it's more interesting that way." Loki shrugged. "It's even harder to resist if your girlfriends try to seduce you and you have to bear it until you can't anymore."

"Oh, this gonna suck." Gray whispered to himself.

Gajeel was laughing. "Yeap. This is gonna suck so hard for you guys. I _love_ this." He raised a hand. "I will be responsible to check on your pheromones. I'm gonna smell them anyways, so at least I will do something" he shrugged "and don't worry, I won't tell Levy."

"So, here we go: let No Nut November start!"

 **#**

 **Day 04**

For the first three days, Gray was off the hook: Juvia was out for a solo mission, but the moment she returned, he knew she was in trouble. One look at her and there was movement inside his underwear.

She was so fucking beautiful, showing her long legs and it appear that knowing he wasn't allowed to have her, made her even more desirable.

As it was their costume whenever she returned from a job and he was in town, Juvia would spend the night at his apartment and he had no reason to dismiss her without raising suspicion so, at the moment, Juvia was in his bathroom, getting ready to sleep.

On his bed.

With _him_ in it.

He could do this, though. They had lived together for six months before and nothing happened… of course, he didn't know how fucking great it was and they weren't dating, then. There were many times he had to take care of himself while living with her, though. Now he knew the softness of her skin, the little sounds she made when he was deep inside her, the way they seemed to be made to fit with each other.

It would be _so hard_.

Great, now he had a boner and Juvia wasn't even in the room yet and then the door opened and he groaned to himself. Her hair was down, falling in a cascade of blue waves and curls, she was wearing one of his shirts that reached mid-thigh and nothing underneath it other than some teasing panties, he was sure.

The way she was looking at him, though… She had been away for two weeks and she was clearly hungry for him. And fuck, so was he.

Juvia smiled and his heart stopped for a moment – it was unfair how beautiful and sexy she was. Especially when he couldn't have her.

She walked towards the bed and with practiced movements, she was suddenly straddling him, her hands cupping his face as she pulled him for a hot, demanding kiss that left no room for confusion: she wanted him.

The moment she grinded her lower half on his, Gray groaned. The bet was stupid. Yes, that was it, he was quitting. It wasn't worth it, not when his amazing girlfriend was kissing as if she needed him just as much as the air their breathed.

Gray didn't even think as he pulled the shirt from her and the moment it was laying on some random spot on the floor, Gray's mouth was on her breasts, making the blunette gasp his name.

Oh, he loved that sound, so he bit a little harder on one of them and was rewarded with a moan while they were grinding on each other.

"Gray-sama." She breathed.

The bet suddenly came to mind and he groaned in disappointment. Fuck. Shit. Crap. Stupid Loki for telling them about the stupid month.

He _had_ do it or he'd be forever mocked. By Natsu.

He'd rather die with blue balls, which he was about to have.

"Wait." Gray whispered and Juvia stopped her assault on his neck, leaving love marks, to look at him.

"What is it?" She frowned in concern.

He had to think fast. Gray couldn't tell her what was happening, so he really needed to think fast.

"You just arrived from a mission." He spun them around, lying her on the bed and putting himself on top of her. "Let me take care of you."

Juvia's blush was absolutely adorable. "O-Okay."

He kissed her and started to move his way down, enjoying her squirming when he got rid of her panties and then his fingers started to touch her between her legs, feeling her hot and getting wetter by the second. He slipped one finger inside, then another and started to move, touching her with expertise, knowing where to find the place that would make her cry out and when she did, her upper body bent back.

Gray's lips were on her navel, then and Juvia was making those delicious sounds, panting, calling his name and the moment his mouth circled her clit, Juvia moaned so loudly it went straight to the erection inside his underwear and once again, he hated the stupid bet.

There was nothing like going down on Juvia: she didn't hide her reactions or what she liked, since it was her way, she had her hands on his hair, gripping it tight and she didn't care if she was loud or not.

Gray's tongue worked its magic on her – he was glad there wasn't a rule against pleasing his partner – and he used everything he knew about her body to make her come and she did; her whole body tensed and she all but screamed his name, but Gray didn't stop, he kept going until he made her come again – it wasn't as earth-shaking as the first, but she still cried out and then fell lax on the bed. He stopped, then, knowing she was too sensitive and it would hurt her to try it again so soon.

"Gray-sama." She said, breathless, tired and clearly still riding the high. "You…"

"I'm fine." He was _not_ fine – his erection was throbbing like a son of a bitch but he didn't have a choice. "You are tired. Sleep. Don't worry."

She was really tired, he knew the moment she nodded – any other day and she wouldn't leave him alone until they were both sticky messes – and closed her eyes to sleep.

Well, _one_ situation avoided, but he knew he would have to take a _very_ cold shower.

Gray had a feeling cold showers were going to be a constant for the next 26 days of his life.

 **#**

 **Day 10**

Gray loved his girlfriend to death, but at that rate, he would lose the bet and he couldn't have that happening.

She was always pulling him into empty rooms (since he hadn't asked her to sleep at his place since the day she returned), trying to get him to make love to her and gods, her kisses… her touches… if he were a little less determined…

Most of the times he managed to evade her and her tried, but whenever he couldn't, he would slip a hand under her panties and stroke her until she'd come undone and then leave as fast as he could.

How could he endure twenty more days of it? Without even reliving himself.

At least he could see how miserable Natsu was as well and for a moment, on day 8, they looked at each other from across the room and they had the same thought: "What have we done?"

He could do it, though.

Maybe.

 **#**

 **Day 13**

When Gray opened the door to his apartment, he wasn't expecting his girlfriend. She usually asked him if she could go, first.

"Juvia?"

"We need to talk." She was serious, which took Gray aback for a moment. Juvia was always smiling around him.

"Okay." He frowned and let her inside the apartment. Juvia went straight to the couch and Gray followed her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong." Juvia didn't like to beat around the bushes and he was grateful for that. "Are you… a-are you distancing yourself from Juvia b-because you will break u-up with her?" Her eyes watered while Gray's widened.

" _What?_ "

"Since Juvia returned from her mission we haven't…" Her blush was indication of what she meant. "And when Juvia tried to… you avoid her or end up… _touching_ her but leaving right after, as if Juvia was an inconvenience." Her voice shook a little at the end and Gray was speechless. "If-if this is what you are doing…"

"No!" Gray all but yelled. "No, it's not." He said, calmer. "I am not distancing myself from you because of that. I swear." He took his hand on hers and she looked at him in doubt still. "I promise you."

It took a moment, but Juvia nodded, believing in him. "Then… why? You haven't even asked Juvia to sleep here in almost 10 days."

"I can't be intimate with you." Gray's shoulders dropped. "And having you sleeping here wouldn't help."

"You can't?" Juvia frowned in confusion – her Gray-sama wasn't making much sense.

"I… I _can't._ " He told her.

The Water Mage's frown deepen and then it looked as if she came to a conclusion. "Oh… you _can't_."

Gray sighed. "Yeah."

"Perhaps…" Juvia bit her lower lip. "Did something happen while Juvia was away? Perhaps… you should see… a doctor? Or a psychiatrist? It was working just fine when Juvia left for her mission."

It took a moment for Gray to understand Juvia's implication of him being impotent and he was horrified. " _What_?" He all but yelled. "That's not.. it's…"

"Gray-sama, Juvia would never think less of you if there's a problem with… _it_." Juvia told him, decisively. "She'll help you the best she can to help you get it back up-"

" _No!_ " Gray shook his head, face as red as it could be by her implication that he had some penile dysfunction. "No, Juvia. My… _It_ is fine. Trust me, it rises for the occasion any time, don't think it doesn't. Please."

Confusion returned to Juvia's expression once more. "So.. it's working?"

He snorted. "Yeah, it's working."

"Then Juvia's lost again."

Torn between just telling her and the bet, Gray had an idea. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Gray ran to his bed and took the Lachryma device everyone in Fairy Tail had by then, and called Natsu.

" _Yeah?"_ Came Natsu's voice from the other side.

"Natsu? Look, we need to tell the girls about what is happening." Gray told his friend.

" _Why?"_

"Because Juvia is here in my apartment thinking I want to _break up_ with her because we haven't had sex in what feels like forever!" Gray snarled at the phone (he wasn't going to tell him Juvia thought he was suffered from impotence or he would never hear the end of it). "I am _not_ losing my girlfriend over this crap."

" _Oh… so are we giving up, you big baby?"_ Natsu mocked.

Gray gritted his teeth and decided to mock back. "What exactly do you think Lucy's gonna think tomorrow when she returns from that mission with Erza and her boyfriend doesn't seem interested in sleeping with her?"

There was a silence on the other side of the line. _"Oh, shit."_

"Oh… are we finally thinking about the consequences, you big baby?" It was Gray's turn to mock his friend.

"Shut up." Natsu said. "Fine, tell her."

"Alright." Gray hung up and returned to the living room, where Juvia looked at him in expectation. He went to sit by her side and said: "Okay, so… this is what is going on."

While he explained the bet to his girlfriend about the bet and its rules, he could see her expression of disbelief progress and by the end, she had her mouth open.

"So you, Natsu-san and Loki-san are in a bet to not do anything for a month."

"Yes."

"Nothing at all."

"Yes."

"Without consulting your girlfriends, who are as involved in this as you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We… are not very bright?" Gray offered.

"Gray-sama." Juvia sighed.

"Look, I knew it was stupid but Natsu challenged me and you know how I get when that idiot challenges me."

"I do." She nodded. "So... what now? Do you want Juvia to stay away for the next 17 days?"

"No." He frowned. "I mean… Just because I can't, doesn't mean I can't help you out." His face was red as he said the words.

Juvia blushed as well. "As much as Juvia likes Gray-sama's touches, she prefers when we are both getting some satisfaction. She doesn't want you to suffer anymore than you have to. Because of this stupid bet. A bet you _willingly_ accepted."

"I'm an idiot, I get it. Move on." He rolled his eyes good-heartedly and Juvia chuckled. "Just… don't provoke me much? It's been 13 days and I'm losing my mind already."

"Okay." Juvia leaned and kissed his lips slightly. "Juvia will go now, then."

Gray thought it over. "No need. It's getting late and now that you know, you can resume spending the night here." Juvia nodded. "Under one condition, though: you are to sleep in some old pajamas I have with long sleeves and all so I can't be tempted."

Juvia actually laughed. "Deal. And you say Juvia is the weird one in the relationship."

"We are two freaking weirdoes." Gray snorted and kissed his girlfriend.

 **#**

 **Day 30**

Gray was pacing around his living room while Juvia was in the bedroom.

The past thirty days had been hell, but he endured. He wasn't feeling too much of a champion yet. 23:58. Two minutes and he would be a free man.

Earlier that day, he had talked to Natsu and the pink haired Dragon Slayer had been just as antsy as the Ice Mage and he shared his plan on locking himself with Lucy at his house for two days. Gray had had the same idea about Juvia and told his girlfriend to pack to stay with him for a couple of days and she gladly did so.

After she learned why, Juvia was careful not to kiss him too hard and stopped whenever she herself started to grind against him during their make-out sessions.

23:59

One minute.

Gray took deep breaths. It was almost over.

The moment the alarm dinged saying it was midnight, Gray all but ran to his bedroom and he almost had a heart attack.

Juvia was kneeling in the middle of his bed (which was filled with candles), completely naked, her hair covered her breasts and the light coming from the candles made her look like a freaking succubus.

Since he was in shock at the door, Juvia chuckled. "Juvia thought you wouldn't want to waste time taking Juvia's clothes off when the time came."

Gray started to pull his underwear. "I don't say this enough: but I freaking _love you_."

Juvia laughed out loud when Gray tackled her to the bed, kissing her.

Never Again No Nut November, that what it was. Once was torture enough and he had his prize right in his arms, finally feeling like a winner.

 **#**

 **AN:** This was supposed to be a quickie (like the Gruvia sex will probably be, lol bad um tsss) but… 3k later, here we are. I hope it was funny to read at least! Thanks for reading!

11/17/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
